The Carnival Of Carnage
by LycoX
Summary: When the mythical Carnival of Carnage comes to Central City, Wally West and the city itself will come face to face with nightmares beyond reckoning.
1. Arrival Of The Carnival

**The Carnival**

 **Of Carnage**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Arrival Of**

 **The Carnival**

 **Disclaimer: This is inspired by Insane Clown Posse's Joker Cards album series from back in the day. And is set during the time Barry is within the Speed Force after season 3. And warning, this probably won't be easy on your stomachs unless you absolutely love horror. Also gonna make use of Andrus Tolero's Hunstman for this as well.**

* * *

 **June 22nd, 2017, Central City, Missouri 12:33 AM**

In the dead of night of one of Central City's more wealthy suburbs, an unnatural chill could be felt through out the area. One that gave the residents a tendril of cold sweat induced fear regardless if they were awake. A green mist with question mark symbols could be seen sweeping through the area as around the suburbs, a clothed wall of dark colors was forming around the area. As the green mist flooded the wealthy suburbs and the wall slowly formed around it, a high pitched voice that might remind one of Paul Bearer, but far creepier began to speak. " _In the dead of night we come. Bringing a wonderful chill of death and horrors beyond your reckoning._ _Will you know the wonders of Shangri-La? Or the eternal torment of Hell's Pit as we harvest your minds, bodies, and souls!?_ _This city and its heroes will come to know the wonders of…_ _ **THE CARNIVAL OF CARNAGE!**_ "

The voice began to laugh in a dark, sinister manner that sent shivers down many of the residents' spines. Or it would have if it the green mist wasn't already having its way with them as screams of all kinds and acts of horrible violence rang through out the night. A night that would be blanked out by the clothed wall building itself around a place that once had been peaceful, but now was a nightmare of death and mayhem. The dark, sinister laugh continued on, echoing beyond the suburbs it had come to invade, giving those outside of it chills of their own. And try and bury themselves deeper into their beds or the sides of their loved ones in order to find some sort of warmth. But they would not find any warmth or peace, much like those who were coming to know of the darker side of Humanity at this very moment. Many a dream was filled with horrifying images of creatures that went beyond description as while within the nightmarish suburb, a grotesque figure silently came up next to a smiling individual with a top hat on his head as he observed all that was happening as his dark, sinister laugh began to die out.

"Go now, my dark child, go and give those beyond our walls a taste of what is to come. For it has been too long since this world knew of the Huntsman's taste for the flesh." Declared the top hat figure in his high pitched, yet creepy voice.

The Human once known as the Hunstman nodded as it licked its tongue all over its face in a hungry manner. Eager to devour the flesh of the innocents and not so innocent beyond their new home. As it walked off in a slow, slumbering manner, the top hat wearing figure sighed in a pleased manner before allowing its laughter to be heard all through out once more as a child chased his screaming and bloodied grandmother with a knife in hand and an impossibly wide smile on his face. Dogs that had once been gentle creatures, even small in size, were now large and savage, tore apart small children and other pets that hadn't been affected by the green mist. Great acts of sexual deviancy could even be witnessed as death and mayhem continued.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, I think that helpfully set the stage for this story. R and R!**


	2. Encounter With The Huntsman

**Chapter 2**

 **Encounter With**

 **The Huntsman**

 **Disclaimer: Here we go!**

* * *

It hadn't taken long for reports of a nightmarish creature causing mayhem to be reported to the Police. It also hadn't taken long for first responders to find themselves out of their depths much to their horror after they arrived and began to try and deal with the situation. It really didn't help matters any when the large sight of a tent in the nearby Suburb distracted them, allowing the horrifying monster to take advantage of that and attack them. "WE NEED BACKUP! I REPEAT, WE NEED BA-ACK!" This unfortunate soul had his head torn clean off by the Huntsman.

Allowing his blood to spray all over him to his enjoyment as he raised the head over him and let the blood flow into his mouth. One of the few remaining Police Officers started yelling for those residents still in the area to haul the Hell away from the area before the monster came after them. And no one was quite willing to argue against that either! A guttural growl escaped the creature before it began to devour the head much to the disgust of anyone still around. Focused as it was on its meal, it failed to notice the arrival of a yellow and red clad figure known as 'Kid Flash'. "What the Hell!?"

This had been the absolute last thing Wally West had been expecting when he arrived on scene and it made him want to vomit. As the figure before him practically had no skin and any clothing it had on, seemed to be made out of real human faces if the expressions of horror were anything to go by. "I don't know what the Hell you are, but I'm not gonna let you keep attackin' people." Declared Wally and sped at the monster.

His fist sent it flying back and to the ground with a grunt. "I'd stay there if I was you."

Unfortunately for him, the creature wasn't about to do that as it got up and snarled at him. " **EAT YOUR FLESH! EAT ALL FLESH! FLESH BELONG TO HUNTSMAN!** "

Letting out an inhuman scream, the creature showed that it could move fast when it wanted too as it came at Wally. Forcing him to move out of the thing's way and allowing him to get a few strikes on it. Not that it seemed to affect the thing that much other then annoy it as he found himself being flung back into a car with a groan. His situation got worse as the creature picked him up with one hand and licked his face. "Ugh, nasty!" Moaned the Speedster as he began to gag.

" **You flesh taste good! Me enjoy you flesh! Master be pleased!** "

"I don't think so!" Retorted the disgusted Wally as he vibrated himself out of the creature's grip and sped a good distance from him.

A portal opened up next to him and out of it came Cisco his in his Vibe outfit. "Holy Hell, that thing is one ugly sight. He makes Arseface from Preacher look good." Cisco said with a look of disgust on his face.

"Yeah, but I doubt whoever Arseface is, he doesn't eat whole heads."

Cisco rapidly shook his head in the negative. "Nope! Uh-uh! Not at all! This thing does that?"

A nod came from the somewhat younger man, making the Meta Engineer that much more disgusted with the whole situation. "That thing isn't Human! It drank Lowman's blood straight from his head after he tore it off his body and then ate his head!" Shouted a Police Officer named Higgins as he began to fire his weapon at the monster.

Who was now heavily considering retirement from the Force after tonight! His bullets only seemed to annoy the monster then anything else. "Here, let me try somethin'." Declared Cisco as he put out a hand.

Allowing for a blast of energy to come out of it and hit the beast and gaining an inhuman scream from it. Cisco's attack had disintegrated a small portion of its body and smoke was rising from it and the monster was definitely not happy with that course of action! " **Hurt Huntsman!? ME HURT AND EAT YOU FLESH! NO ONE HURT HUNTSMAN!** "

"Ohh Hell!"

Our fair trio quickly moved out of the way of the monster's intended rampage, making it madder in the process. "I hate to do this, but I'm gonna have to throw some Lightning at it."

"If it brings that thing down, I say go for it!" Higgins told him.

"You got this, bro."

Letting out a breath, Wally began to speed around the inhuman monster, which only served to make it even madder than before. Even trying to take swipes at Wally but failing to miss each time until the fleshbag stopped what it was doing and threw Lightning at him. " **ARGH!** " Screamed out the monster in utter pain as the bolt of Lightning coursed through its body.

Bringing it to its knees as smoke and a horrible burnt smell began to come from it. The trio could only stare in horror as the monster continued to scream until it couldn't no more as it fell to the ground. Dead and smelling horribly. "That… That shouldn't have happened." Got out Wally shakily and Cisco could only nod in silent agreement.

"Considering that thing had no flesh, not surprising it happened." Muttered Higgins darkly as sirens were heard coming their way.

Higgins then turned and looked at the huge tent that had managed to cover the entire nearby Suburb. "And I have a feeling this thing came from that place."

Turning to see what he was talking about, Cisco and Wally could only stare in shock as they now were finally taking in the sight of something that wasn't even around hours before. "Is… Is it just me, or is there screams comin' from that direction?" Wondered a shaky Cisco.

"No… I don't think it is just you..." Wally told him shakily as he too began to hear the screams.

 _Whatever's goin' on, this thing I threw Lightning at was probably just the beginning…_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ohh yeah, and come what may, it ain't gonna be pretty!**


	3. Enter The Bigtop

**Chapter 3**

 **Enter The Bigtop**

 **Disclaimer: At last, the third chapter is here!**

* * *

The trio of Cisco 'Vibe' Ramon, Wally 'Kid Flash' West, and Officer Higgins continued to stare at the large tent that covered a Suburb. One that hadn't been there previously and just shouldn't have been able to have been put up so quickly. The screams the trio could hear coming from the tent chilled them to the bone. "I'm… I'm gonna get a SWAT Team out here." Declared Higgins in a shaky voice and a pale face.

"I'm gonna go inside that thing and see what's goin' on." Wally decided and was about to move when Cisco grabbed his arm.

"Dude, are you sure? Cause I really don't think that's a good idea."

And yes, he'd readily admit there was a huge amount of fear in him that was causing that kind of talk. Not to mention a healthy dose of caution. "Someone has to see what's goin' on in there, man. I'm scared too but it has to be done. You can stay out here in case somethin' else shows up as no tellin' how bad it might be."

Cisco nodded at that as it made sense. "Just… Don't get yourself killed in there. Alright? Your dad and sister would kill me if somethin' happened to you." Warned the Engineer seriously.

Wally chuckled and nodded. "You got it, bro."

And with that, the Speedster sped off into the tent and found himself slipping and crashing into the remains of a white picket fence. He groaned as he got up and momentarily had to shield his eyes from a bright flashing light. "What the..." Trailed off the young man as he stared up and saw absolute darkness instead of tent fabric.

Trying like crazy to ignore the screams all around him. "Mmm… FLESH!" Called out a voice that took his attention away from on high to the source it.

A nude female form running at him with a knife in hand. Or at least what he thought was a woman considering certain body parts were missing. Including the skin of her face as well and making him want to puke at the whole thing. Wally used his Speed to get out of the figure's way while sticking out his foot to send said figure flying to the ground. His concern over the figure won out over any self preservation instincts and he went over to the figure and knelt down to see if they were alright. To his stunned surprise, the figure was on him and trying to take a bite out of him. "KNOW THE WONDERS OF THE CARNIVAL! JOIN US! HA HA HA HA HAAA!"

"Yeah… I… Think I'll… Pass!" Got out Wally as he shoved the figure away and ended up getting hit in the arm by a club by another figure.

But said club was an arm with sharp pieces of glass, knives, screws, and other pointy things embedded in it. Its owner being what looked like an old man as more bright flashes of light were seen. Eyeballs were on the tips of his fingers and he looked to be chewing on something. "Want eyes!" Moaned the figure as something that Wally did not want to know about, came dribbling out of his mouth.

Instead of replying, Wally sped off, this proving to be a mistake as the further he went, the more horrible things he saw. Things Horror films would be envious of for that matter. The Speedster would be attacked several times until he finally could no longer handle being in the Nightmare from Hell and got the Hell out the same way he came in. The power of his fright and disgust so great that he ended up stumbling and rolling in front of Cisco and promptly puked his guts out. "Dude!" Called out Cisco in alarm.

"Don't, don't make me go back in there!" Cried out a pale as can be Wally as he grabbed on to Cisco.

"Don't make me go back in there!"

Cisco could only stare at him in shock as a bone chilling laugh came from the tent. "What the Hell is going on..."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hopefully I captured the feelings of horror and creepy well in this one.**


End file.
